


Typical day (￣^￣)ゞ

by nagii_22



Category: storytelling - Fandom
Genre: Other, Storytelling, it’srealnotfakebish, schoolstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagii_22/pseuds/nagii_22
Summary: this is about a real story of my school life, maybe i’ll add some stuff out of school. but right now just read Typical day to check out what this story is about.don’t worry it’s short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to create a book about my life and take notes on what happened each day, it may come off messy srry.

so uh at school i was eating with my classmates. you see, if you have packed your lunchbox for lunch you can eat in the classroom and do your work, but if you didn’t you are allowed to go downstairs to the cafeteria to buy lunch and eat there. so while im eating lunch upstairs in the classroom, i heard my classmates talking (we aren’t close but sometimes help each other with school work) 

i have this weird feeling of wanting to write on the *BLACK* board, so i got up, get the chalk and drew a heart. in the school im in is strict, the perfect handwriting for normal people are known as messy, and the PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT handwriting of us is *ok* so you can say it’s an asian school

i drew the heart in front of my classmates talking, there eyes were wided i think they might have come off at that point in some moment👌 then they panicked

“YO ALICE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THE VP MIGHT SEE IT”  
pfft as if they’ll come up hundreds of steps to check on us (that has happened before, but we just need to keep on ignoring it)

by how loud there shouting is, i erased the heart. they got back to talking, so i joined since im done with eating. it still hasn’t ended.

while talking i asked one of my friends how there nickname in *some random language* is spelt. they asked where i want them to write, 

“the black board.” 

“WHAT NO WAY WHAT IF-“

“yeah just do it.”

she picked up the chalk and wrote her nickname. OK, out of ALL THE TIMES THE TEACHER COMES IN, IT HAS TO BE AT THAT EXACT MOMENT.

our history teacher walks in through the door, 

“ALICE WROTE THAT”  
bish why did you even, my handwriting is messier than that

i see no point in putting the blame to my classmate, since i asked her to do it. so i just played it cool and drew a heart beside her nickname and walk back to my chair and continue with what i’m doing (which is sleeping) my actions hold no regrets, right when i walk back to my seat and sleep they all laughed, even the teacher. oh, did i tell you i’m the new kid at that school?

(psst, there’s more to the story but i’ll keep it short.)

Wednesday 26th August 2020 coronavirus~~ yes yes i wore a mask


	2. Bad day (Warning: Vent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so today i had a really bad day, just simple stressing out and such. maybe writing will help a little.
> 
> Sunday 30th August 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️Swearing⚠️‼️

so i was chatting on discord when i found a new server. it was a new and weird little gacha server. 

i wanna check it out and find some friends, “maybe they play Minecraft“ i said, oh how stupid i was to choose and join that server. 

no, no it isn’t nsfw. it is just a “kawaii gacha server”, i was the 5th member.

when i joined, the owner called “Angie” welcomed me, “Hi! sorry, it isn’t finished yet-“ just that one sentence made me triggered. you see, i hate people who make excuses. i already knew that it isn’t done, i wasn’t mad at that much. 

but, OHH the “-“ it just seems like they are insulting you or they are above you. i don’t have problems with the “-“ but do you really just had to put that in every ending of the sentence? it just gives me a headache. 

at first she was a cool girl, who likes anime. we were hanging out and such. she had some other things to do so she left for a while. i also left and went to play some games (Minecraft hehe)

when i came back there were new members, they are all her friends. i take this as a good chance to find people who play minecraft so i went and asked. i pinged @everyone since there is no rule for that, BUT THEN SHE JUST SAID “nono don’t!” what the fuck? i asked her why, she just laughed it off and say don’t. 

WHAT FUCKING HOE IS SHE THINKING THAT FUCKING WILD SLUG WITH A STICK UP IT’S BUTT

ok let’s move to the spice, after that are some random sh.t

i was mad so i asked if i could vent she allowed me to, “but no suicidal things” i vented to my heart’s content.

“everyone is crap, you, you and you. i hate you all i hate you i hate teachers i hate my classmates i hate my friends i hate everyone.” of course this is my way of venting dear.

“nono that is rude it is not venting” excuse me for being rude BITCH i dont care HOE i fucking HATE YOU THE MOST, how dare you question my venting? there are different kinds of venting? “i have never vented before” look at that, never? she has never ever vented. she says she knows venting but dear, she doesn’t even know what positive venting is. so how will she know if she hasn’t vented? maybe she has but never realized?

i tried to explain to her that i am venting but no she doesn’t even spare a second. she said this is a positive server, shouldn’t positive servers let people vent out negativity so they can be positive? and shouldn’t positive servers listen to people explaining so you don’t get the wrong idea?

A big NO, to this server! You can clearly hear that “sike”.

she ignores me, and went on with creating her so called positive server.

“Jeez that excuse of a human.”

this is why i don’t join new gacha servers. they need to learn from experience first for me to acknowledge them.

really, don’t judge a book by it’s cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/eTHUUK9 
> 
> the kawaii server if you want to join or mess around with them lol
> 
> 🐺🌸🅐 Ⓝ 🅖 Ⓘ 🅔🌸🐺#8157
> 
> and the so called annoying owner.
> 
> ps. don’t tell them i mentioned them here


	3. I got smacked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s too short to have a summary.. let’s say this is just me with my mother having a conversation. she sells bags and jewelry.

“Mm so the one i’m wearing means eternal love?” 

“yes, because the ring is a hoop with endless designs in it.”

“so rings have meanings too?”

“yes, they have their own histories.”

“does that mean.. is there a ring where i can stay in my room all day peacefully and quietly without people disturbing me?”

she smacks me in the head “you really don’t change after the quarantine.”

———///////———

this is when i was playing minecraft in my room (cakewars)

there was a blue team coming towards my team, our cake had been destroyed and there was only me and my friend where i recently met left.

the blue team was acting like they wanted to team up with us or something.

we (my friend and i) looked at eachother then looked at the blue team.

we again looked at eachother then the team.

he went back to collect resources then came with a diamond chestplate.

i think he was asking me to go buy a diamond sword since he gave me the emeralds.. i didn’t get it lol (my friend sure knows whats up)

the blue team jumps down and started attacking us.

i panicked and tried to help my friend fight.

he sure was a pro o.o

in the end we lost, but the dancing of the blue team didn’t make me regret the lost in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my country, quarantine is over and i can go to school again weee!
> 
> i am a newbie in minecraft i will gladly be friends with you: NagiiSeikoo


End file.
